una triste despedida
by candykiss1234
Summary: ¿que harias si tuvieras una triste despedida con la persona que realmente amas?


Una triste despedida

Era un mañana hermosa en la secundaria Raimon se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la secundaria a Natsumi Raimon hija del director

Endo: hola natsumi

Natsumi: hola endo

Endo: natsumi que te parece si después de mi entrenamiento vamos a la torre de metal

Natsumi: ok endo nos vemos en la torre de metal

Endo- adiós natsumi

Natsumi- adiós endo

*los chicos se van por su lado*

Endo- hola chicos hay que empezar el entrenamiento

Fubuki- ¿oye endo como te ha ido con natsumi?

Endo- pues muy bien hoy pienso declarármele

Fubuki- que bien por ti

Endo- ¿oye y como han ido las cosas entre tú y Haruna?

Fubuki- pues no sé cómo declarármele

Endo- huy que mal ¡pues hay que empezar la practica!

Mientras tanto…

Natsumi fue al centro comercial fue y se compró el vestido más bonito que vio y unas zapatillas tipo sandalia. Después en cuanto llego a su casa salto de alegría se dio un baño se puso un vestido rojo opaco con un cinta roja en la cintura unas hermosa zapatillas tipo sandalias color melón con un moño y claro su pelo rizado como siempre con una cola de caballo y un moño rojo

Después endo llego y se fueron caminando se compraron un helado y cuando llegaron endo estaba bañado de sudor y natsumi estaba roja

Endo-que hermoso atardecer no natsumi

Natsumi-si endo

Endo-¿quisiera preguntarte algo?

Natsumi-¿si endo que es?

Endo-te amo*susurro*

Natsumi-mande

Endo-¡te-te amo!*abrazándola*

Natsumi-endo ¡yo también te amo!

Endo-¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Natsumi-si

*se acercó poco a poco y la beso*

Endo-juro que te seré fiel para siempre

Natsumi-yo también

Al día siguiente…

Natsumi anda tan feliz

Haruna-natsumi ¿Cómo te fue natsumi a noche con endo?

Natsumi-me pidió que fuera su novia

Haruna-bien por ti quisiera que Fubuki me diga alguna vez eso

Cuando Fubuki estaba atrás

Fubuki-h-Haruna tu

Haruna-se puso roja ¿escuchaste todo?

Fubuki-lo necesario

Haruna- ¡te amo!

Fubuki-yo también

*abrazándola*

Haruna-…

*dándole un beso*

Fubuki-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Natsumi-¡di que sí!

Haruna-¡sí!

*abrazándolo*

Natsumi y endo tuvieron una relación duradera hasta que natsumi tuvo que irse al extranjero a estudiar

8 años después…

Se acercaba el día en el que natsumi llegaría endo contaba las horas y minutos

Hasta que el gran día llego

Endo-espero que llegue

¿?-ola endo

Endo-¿Quién eres?

¿?-acaso no me recuerdas

Endo-n-natsumi

*abrazándola*

Endo-que tal si vamos a comer y hablamos de tu viaje

Natsumi-ok

Endo-(_que hermosa se ve despues de todo esos ojos no an cambiado y su mirada)_

Llegaron al restaurant villa mayor el más elegante

Natsumi-¿oye tienes novia?

Endo-no y tu natsumi

Natsumi-no

Pasaron los días cada día endo siempre la invitaba a salir pero un día natsumi recibió una invitación la abrió y la leyó:

_Sra. Natsumi_

_Buenos días usted está invitada a la boda de_

_Sra. Haruna Otonashi y Sr. Fubuki Shiro_

_Será en la iglesia de la plaza a las 10:00am _

_¡No falte!_

Natsumi- *grito de alegría* al fin se va a casar

Natsumi-¡la ayudare a escoger su vestido de novia!

Natsumi-me apurare para ir a ayudarla con los preparativos

Pero al parecer a Endo también le había llegado la invitación

Endo- lo ayudare a mi mejor amigo Fubuki

Endo-me apurare

Mientras Natsumi se apuró al momento de casi haber llegado se topó con Endo

Endo- perdón Natsumi es que voy ayudar a Fubuki *ayudándola a levantarse*

Natsumi-bueno no te preocupes también te llego la invitación de Haruna

Haruna/Fubuki-nos ayudarían en la boda

Haruna-Natsumi ayúdame con el vestido

Fubuki-Endo ayúdame a preparar algunas cosas de la boda

Kido- Fubuki te encargo a mi hermanita *con voz amenazadora*

Fubuki –si cuñadito*nervioso*

Haruna-Kido

Natsumi- vamos amiguis

Haruna- me voy mi amor

Fubuki- si te cuidas

Las dos amigas se fueron a conseguir el vestido Haruna no se elegía así que Natsumi. Vio un vestido blanco hermoso sin mangas era largo por detrás y pequeño por delante con pequeños detalles a Haruna le gustó mucho así que se lo probo y le quedaba exacta mente Haruna lo pago pero era hora de buscar el vestido para Natsumi fueron a la boutique más elegante Natsumi había elegido un vestido rosa entallado muy hermoso con unas zapatillas rosas

Haruna-hay que empezar los preparativos de la boda

Natsumi-¿ya buscaste un tema Haruna?

Haruna-si su tema será la playa

Natsumi-¡qué bien! Estaremos en la playa

Haruna-ocupare un hotel de 5 estrellas cerca de la playa con una hermosa vista

Natsumi-oye en donde planeas tu luna de miel*con vos animosa*

Haruna-eso lo arreglare con Fubuki

Natsumi-no te olvidaste de invitar a Aki y Ichinose

Haruna-si es una de mis mejores amigas pero luego de ti

Natsumi-pues a empezar

El 2 semanas después…

Natsumi-te ves bien Haruna

Haruna-tu igual

Aki-amigas *abrazando a las dos*

Haruna-aki al fin pero me enviaste por correo que no ibas a venir

Natsumi-no nos lo esperábamos

Aki-tomamos el primer vuelo que pudimos

Haruna/Natsumi-¿a qué te refieres con tomamos?

Aki-¿no lo saben?

Haruna/Natsumi-no

Aki-Ichinose y yo somos novios e incluso estoy esperando un bebe del*sonrojándose*

Haruna/Natsumi-¿cómo? y todavía no te casas pero sabemos que te ama desde niños

Aki-se ven bien

Natsumi-tu igual amiguis bueno tu novio te espera Haruna

Haruna-ok vámonos

Kido la llevo hasta el altar después se fueron al hotel donde los novios bailaron

Natsumi-*sentada*

Endo-señorita ¿quisiera bailar conmigo?

Natsumi-claro joven *riéndose*

Endo-*sacándola a bailar *

En ese momento paso una romántica canción: jueves la oreja de vangont

Natsumi-¿Endo recuerdas esa promesa?

Endo-si y la sigo cumpliendo

Mientras tanto fuyuka amaba por completo de Endo pues odiaba a Natsumi

Endo-Natsumi me acompañarías allá arriba

Natsumi-si Endo

Subieron a una habitación hicieron su actividad física favorita

Endo-te amo Natsumi

*Natsumi acostada recargándose del pecho de Endo*

Natsumi-yo igual hay que apurarnos para que nadie nos vea

Endo-si corre

Después bajaron indisimuladamente

Haruna-¿Qué hicieron allá arriba tú y Endo?*con voz picara*

Natsumi-*sonrojada*tuvimos…

Haruna –no puede ser

Fuyuca al oír eso se murió de celos así que planeo un plan

Natsumi y Endo se volvieron tan unidos que se volvieron novios una vez se tomaron una foto juntos en la torre de metal simbolizando su amor

Después de todo eso endo le pregunto algo

Endo-natsumi quisiera preguntarte algo

Natsumi-si endo dime endo

Endo-¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Natsumi-¡sí!

Lo abrazo hasta que cayeron al pasto y se besaron

A pocos días de la boda natsumi haruna y aki la ayudaban con los preparativos ya todo estaba preparado solo faltaba un día mientras en la casa de endo…

Fuyuca-ola endo

Endo-que haces aquí

Fuyuca-pues solo venia por aquí a pasarte a saludar

Endo-recibiste nuestra invitación

Fuyuca-si

Fuyuca-te amo

Endo-pero yo no

*agarrándolo a las fuerzas para besarlo*

Mientras natsumi vio esto salió corriendo derramando lagrimas

Endo*separándose de los labios de la peli morada*

Endo-natsumi espera no es lo que crees *derramando lagrimas*

Natsumi-no mis ojos no me engañan

Endo-me beso a la fuerza

Natsumi-desde cuando tiene fuyuca más fuerzas que ti .esto se suspende

Endo-no no puede ser

Endo fue a un bar tan deprimente que se puso que no paraba de tomar…

Mientras tanto natsumi no podía dejar de llorar hasta que rompió su vestido salió fue al salón y empezó a romper todo en eso le agarro la lluvia

En eso endo iba a partir a casa cuando se ha accidentado

Llamaron a natsumi

¿?-es usted novia del sr endo mamoru

Natsumi-si soy ella

¿?-su novio ha sufrido un accidente

Natsumi-…

¿?-bueno

Natsumi al oír esto se fue en su coche rápidamente al hospital donde estaba endo paso una noche…

Endo-*medio adormecido*natsumi yo te lo puedo explicar

Natsumi- no endo no hay que explicar nada y por cierto…

Doctor-es usted la novia de mamoru endo

Natsumi-si

Doctor-sr. Endo sus piernas creo que llano podrá caminar

Endo-como*llorando*

Natsumi-*llorando* no puede ser

Enfermera- sr. Mamoru es hora de estar en la silla de ruedas

Mientras endo miraba el hermoso atardecer *con la cabeza en bajo*

Natsumi le dijo*con la cabeza en bajo*

Natsumi-te amo pero no te puedo perdonar lo que hicisteis pues as roto tu promesa

Natsumi- adiós endo*llorando*

Pasaron los años natsumi tuvo a su hijo mientras endo cada atardecer iba a esperar a natsumi un día mientras natsumi estaba limpiando encontró una vieja foto donde estaba junto con endo en la torre de metal la guardo en un álbum y la con servo.


End file.
